For the governmental, banking, national defense, enterprise, organizational and medical institutions, the information flow therein is usually transmitted via a specific interface such as e-mail, instant messaging software (ex: Skype), voice communication devices . . . etc, and those specific interface are user-specific so that those specific interfaces are logged in with a specific account and password, thereby confidential information is transmitted via the same. Most of the information mentioned above is usually classified into the top secret, secret, confidential or unclassified according to its importance. Thus, such information has a determinant and risky influence for governmental, banking, national defense, enterprise, organizational and medical institution, and the information described above is not usually available to be public, so it needs to be encrypted and certificated to maintain the fairness and justice of social responsibility.
Moreover, the result of development of social information technology is the growth of many community websites such as Facebook and Weibo, and this development significantly reduces limitations of space and time for the whole world. For this reason, personal privacy should be controlled or managed securely, especially for some information regarding person or specific organization in such community websites, their specific account and password are not available to be disclosed to a third-party and need to conform the stringent global personal data protection law, so as to meet the need of personal privacy protection. Therefore, the above information is required to be safely controlled and managed, so as to prevent users from reading, downloading or modifying intentionally or unintentionally, and prevent those who steal information such as hackers, commercial espionage, military espionage and internal staff from arbitrarily capturing, decrypting or invading the packets and communication of information system, and then stealing the secret files or documents such as patent technology, national defense secrets, trade secrets, personal information, banking information, which would result in irreversible consequences that seriously affect the social, economic, and national security.
Although many systems of enterprises, many community website, community software, e-mail and instant messaging systems, such as Google, Yahoo, Line, Facebook and WeChat all have two-factor authentication system at present time, that is, the certification is completed by sending a log-in authentication code to the phone through SMS. When a user logs in e-mail system, the server of the e-mail system transmits a log-in authentication code to the cell phone of the user after the user inputs his account name and password during the log-in process, and then in addition to account name and password, the user must enter the received authentication code so as to log in successfully. However, scam gang is rampant at the present time. Scammers use a variety of tricks to deceive users, especially for elder persons to provide their authentication code, which leads to the invasion of their accounts for their instant messaging system, social network website or e-mail system. Moreover, the worse is that the account name or credit card information of high-level executive of the enterprises is stolen, which would result in that so many innocent people suffer financial losses. Therefore, considering the evil nature of human being, the existing two-factor authentication systems still obviously would have great defect and are not perfect. On the other hand, for the existing Remote Keyless Entry system, it becomes more and more developed. However, a unique password for starting a vehicle is easily stolen by using specific software. Accordingly, there is a need to improve the security of the existing Remote Keyless Entry system.
Virtual reality (VR) refers to computer technologies that use software to generate three-dimensional images, realistic sounds and other sensations that replicate a real environment, so that users are immersive and can observe objects or events in the three-dimensional image instantly. When the user moves, the software can perform complicated operations immediately, and sends accurate 3D image to the user so as produce telepresence, which is usually obtained by special display devices or stereoscopic display devices such as medium and large computer screens. In addition, some simulations produced by the same also include other senses of the human facial features such as sound effects from audio equipment and headphones. This technology integrates computer graphics, artificial intelligence, motion sensing, display and network parallel processing technology, which is a computer-assisted technology to generate high-technology simulation system. Thus, virtual reality technology is clearly the mainstream of the next 20 years. However, there is no technology that combine virtual reality technology with two factor authentication at present time, the virtual reality technology now at most is used in computer games and in transport driving of variety of military or folk.
Augmented Reality (AR) is a technology for computing the position and angle of an image in a camera device or an interface in real time, and then the corresponding image, object or animation is added. The purpose of this technology is to combine the virtual world with the real world on the display and allow both to interact with each other. In other words, a virtual object is added in the real world by the identification technology of camera device and operations of computer so as to substantially extend the space sense regarding interaction between objects and devices. However, there is no device or system that combines augmented reality technology with two factor authentication at present time.
Therefore, in order to overcome the technical problems mentioned above, the present invention is developed.